Blast Me With Science
'Blast Me With Science '''is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and this marks the last appearance of Dr. Yuffo. Synopsis After the incident in which caused the rangers' hideout to get exposed to the Warstar Insectoid Army, Gosei, Noah, and Tensou all work to develop two generators for the command center's defense mechanisms. At the same time however, Admiral Malkor puts his plan into action by sending Dr. Yuffo to distract the rangers from their base in order to send his platoon of Loogies to attack. Vrak on the other hand, has something else in mind. Plot At the command center, Tensou and Gosei were picking up on their monitors to check the parameters for any Insectoid activity and Gosei is getting worried about the possibilities of the Desolonian Empire finding out about this as well. Tensou rest assures that with him and Noah around, they will be able to get the generators starting. Gosei hoped for the best and thanks Tensou for being by his side all the time. During class in the Panarama High School, Mr. Burley was teaching the class about the biology of the giant army ants in South America in how they organize as a swarm and how they've managed to invade other insect territories. Noah was writing down his notes, Gia and Jake both work on their sheets, and Troy was sitting next to Emma, doodling the ant's anatomy. Emma on the other hand, was looking down on her desk depressed and is essentially regretting from what happened yesterday. She is trying to forget but it still kept coming back no matter what. Troy was whispering to her that it wasn't entirely her fault to begin with and that it all in the past. Emma had placed her hand on Troy's hand as a thank you gesture. Just as Mr. Burley was about to tell Troy and Emma to pay attention until he realizes that he forgot to take his perscription cardiac pills this morning. He hyperventelates while grabbing his chest at the same time before landing on the chair! The class mates were astonished as they've rushed toward the poor old chap! Noah and Jake both pick up Mr. Burley to the affirmery for health along with Mr. Burley's son, Josh, who was deeply saddened by this. Outside of the school, Mr. Burley was being put into a girny before being put into the ambulance to the hospital, not before Troy and the five show up to comfort him. Mr. Burley was tearing up with joy because of their support and his son's care for him as usual. Josh was hugging a little bit before he gets sent to the hospital to recover. Noah was sorry for Josh to witness his father's misfortune but Josh was trying to stay calm yet still has that awkward feel to him. Josh thanks him for it. The six get back to school with a substitute teacher named, Mrs. Applecheeks. At the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor had been watching the command center and planned to begin their assault. Malkor calls in Yuffo, Creepox, and Vrak for their upcoming victory against the Power Rangers and to begin their tactic to divide and conquer the rangers. Creepox was dying to personally exterminate the rangers himself and Dr. Yuffo was fascinated with wanting to experiment their eventual captives. Vrak guesses that the plan involves separating the rangers into two before beginning the onslaught against their base. Malkor tells him he is correct and Yuffo will be the lure for this. Dr. Yuffo initially wasn't sure but then remembers that he would do anything to achieve human subjects for himself to experiment on. Malkor then tells him that he will provide him Loogies to serve under him. Creepox wasn't keen with choosing "the scawny quack" over someone stronger and more officient like him. Malkor tells Creepox that he is going to give him a purpose in the plan for he is to be the one leading the Loogies into the HQ. Creepox fully agrees to this before heading off to his dorms. Vrak then approaches to Malkor and Yuffo for he has been thinking about helping with the plan but it is going to be a surprise. Malkor was raising an eyebrow about this and then proceeds to know what kind of surprise will it be. He tells him that he has to see to believe it and then proceeds to whisper to Yuffo. Whatever is making Yuffo have a surprised look on his face, it is implying that Vrak has something to do with "improving" the assault. Malkor was then feeling concerned about whatever Vrak has in mind but proceeds to set his troops to two direct courses to the north shores of Panarama City and the west side of California. Vrak heads off into the shadowy hallways which leads to the garage for some unknown reason. Back on Earth, the rangers were at their lockers taking out their things before leaving. Noah has quietly contacted Gosei that they will becoming shortly and Gosei accepts. Emma talks to Josh about giving him a bouquet for his father and Josh thanks her for the idea before heading off. Noah then tells Emma and the three that they've got to head to the command center. The four were already aware that they've got to protect the base. The five then teleport to the command center with their morphers. As soon as they've shown up at the command center, Noah immediately approaches to Tensou and Gosei with the tools in his backpack and the notes. Gosei appreciates him for his shortcoming and the four then ask about the situtation. Gosei has told them that the Warstar has sent the Insectoid known as Dr. Yuffo, Mecroach's creator to kidnap the citizens. He then has Tensou turn on the monitor to show the surveilance footage of Yuffo in his UFO forms abducting the people in cacoon like nets before taking them to the West side of California. Troy worries about leaving the base because the Warstar already knows their base. Gosei knew that and then tells the rangers that Noah and Tensou are going to prepare to develop the generators for the base. Hopefully they will be able to repel the threat. Jake was stoked at the thought of this but Gia yanks his arm to settle down. Jake blushes about this and apologizes. Emma and Troy then ask if they have to keep on the look out and Gosei says yes. Tensou pinpoints the location of the hostages on the west shores and has Gia and Jake infiltrate the whereabouts. The two waste no time but to teleport to the West shores while Troy and Emma guard the base together. Noah, Tensou and Gosei begin the preparations with the two generators. On the West coasts, Dr. Yuffo has already used his resources to make a laboratory inside of a cove where he would begin his plan. Yuffo's UFO carry each of the captured people inside of their cacoon cages before landing them in front of the cave. At the same time, Gia and Jake quietly spied on Yuffo and the Loogies as they are corraling the people. Yuffo was getting very excited and without hesitation, brought in a hover carrier just so he can load those test subjects of his. Gia and Jake were not about to hesitate as they contact Gosei about the people being loaded for Yuffo's sick experimentations. Just as they've had morphed, suddenly a security defense mechanism activates an alarm! Yuffo had laughed at the two for not realizing that he has been watching them this whole time through hidden cameras in the rocks! Both Jake and Gia were shocked about this but they are already being swarmed by Yuffo's forces before the fight. Meanwhile, Noah and the two were getting the generators all set up and it was somewhat stress inducing in terms of the complexity of the machines. Troy and Emma were getting worried about what's going on until they've had been contacted by Gia. They are need of their help because in this rate, those people are gonna end up as life sized frogs for Yuffo's science! Troy waste no time but to inform Gosei about this but he already knows but the base still needs to be protected because of the squardron of Loogies are heading this way now! To their horror, Creepox is the one leading the charge! Emma and Troy were in the fight of their lives as Creepox commands his army to attack! Noah and Tensou were hurrying as much they've could as the generators were almost done but there were few more glitches. Troy used the Twistornado on the Loogies but they've still kept coming. Emma uses Freeze Star to freeze the Loogies in place but they've had broken out due to Creepox's help! Creepox was attacking Troy and Emma while at the same time, Jake and Gia were getting exhausted as Yuffo taunts them for being so fragile and full of fatique. Gia was really angry and Jake was so desperate to pull through this crisis. Jake uses Rockrush and Gia uses Mega Quake to wipe out the Loogies. Dr. Yuffo sends out his UFO pods to stall the rangers as he continues the humans to be placed on their tables in his cove. Gia and Jake then resort to go back to back against the pods before heading to Yuffo. Back at the command center, Creepox was wailing on the two rangers. Troy and Emma were holding their own very well against Creepox's might but he knocks Emma aside just so he can end Troy right here and right now. Troy was calling out to Emma if she is alright and she is. Creepox tells Troy that he has been waiting to get his revenge on him for what he did to him. Troy says the same to him and this time, he is going to regret for invading their home planet. Creepox didn't care and just slashes out Troy. Emma then shoots at Creepox to distract him and Troy then gets back to slash him in the back. Just as Gia and Jake were about to strike down Dr. Yuffo, a big shadow flies above the two rangers and Dr. Yuffo and the shadow belonged to an intersteller gunship. The two were confused as heck while Yuffo snickers and laughs before telling them he was the lure the whole time. The two were horrified of this and Yuffo just knocks them out! Troy and Emma were holding off more Loogies and Creepox while the other three finish the generators. That is until they all hear a sadistic laugh coming from the intersteller gunship! Immediately they've recognized the voice and the man inside was VRAK all along! Noah and the two were astonished as they've had just finished! Vrak: "Behold Malkor, this is the surprise I've wanted you to see and that goes to you too, Power Rangers! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Troy: "NO!" Emma: "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Creepox: "YOU THIEF! THAT WAS MY IDEA!" On the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor was shaking in his legs at the absurd sight of Vrak doing something without his approval let alone taking one of their interstellar weapons without asking! Then again this would destroy the base along with the rangers in it and then calls in Creepox and his forces to withdraw, much to Creepox's dismay. The bad guys then head back to their ships to return back to the Warstar Spaceship, not before swearing to Troy that he was just lucky that he was spared for now. Noah, Gosei, and Tensou the jumpstarted the generators on but it was being slow and this was building up anticpation. Troy and Emma werr were begging the three to hurry up! Jake and Gia were waking up from this and Dr. Yuffo has his Loogies tying them up to their tables for them and the humans to be disected. Gosei then urges Troy and Emma to get out of here and help the other two! They were both hesitant from leaving but they've got no choice but to teleport and help Gia and Jake escape. Vrak was maliciously preparing the proton disentigrators before finally blowing up the command center to kingdom come. Noah was crossing his fingers, Tensou was closing his optics, and Gosei hoped for the best of it. Vrak eventually fires off the photon disentigrators at the command center immediatley! In a flash, the lasers hit the command center with full throttle! Vrak was waiting to see if it is fully destroyed but when clouds of smoke fade out, IT WAS INTACT! Vrak was horriifically shocked by this! Noah, Gosei, and Tensou were relieved that the command center's force field has finally operated! Noah wastes no time but to morph into Megaforce Blue before teleporting away. Gosei informs the four that the force field worked! Troy and Emma both rescue Gia, Jake, and those people from the Loogies and Dr. Yuffo's grasps! They were all happy that they are ok and Noah is there too! They've hugged Noah for his achievement and survival! Yuffo was angry of this and prepares his men against the rangers while the hostages escape! The rangers then take down all of the Loogies and Dr. Yuffo was defeated! Vrak fired off another blast of proton energy but this time, the command center vanished! Vrak believed he has succeeded before taking his leave! He gets contacted by Yuffo to make him grow and he lets out a container of Zombats to Yuffo. Yuffo then immediately grows into giant size. The rangers waste no time but to summon their Zords to fight off the UFOs! The Zords give in their all against Yuffo before combining into the Gosei Great Megazord before finally finishing him once and for all, thus gave them a Mega Win! Back in the command center, the rangers get together with Gosei and Tensou. They were so happy that they are alive and well! Gosei tells them he tells them that he is proud of their efforts to saving the people and command center all in one day. But this is not over yet because he certain that they are bound to find out. Noah agrees and they are going to make sure that no one destroys them, the base, and the world when they are around. Troy then tells his team that they will do everything they can to save their world and their friends and loved ones will be protected! The five then do an "All for one and one for all!" cheer. On the Warstar Spaceship, Vrak tells his admiral that he has destroyed their enemies' base. Malkor immediately scolds him for failing because the ship's heat sensors has detected the command center still being around! Vrak was astonished and embarrassed for not realizing that they have a cloaking device and a force field. Just to think when Vrak was about to struck by Malkor but in reality, he embraces him. Malkor was worried for Vrak's safety and didn't want Vrak to endanger himself. He even admits that his plan nearly worked. Vrak smiles slightly about this before apologizing. In the shadowy hallway, Creepox was eavesdropping and taunts Vrak for his failure. He smiles deviously about his "plan". Notes * This episode is based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger's second episode. * These are the first appearances of Josh Burley and Mrs. Applecheeks. * Emma was reflecting her guilt about the incident with Mecroach and her sympathy being the cause of their hideout to be exposed in the first place. * Creepox's original idea to use the interstellar gunship to hold the hostages at gunpoint was recalled from ''The Monster, Mecroach. * Creepox's supposed plan in the end implies something to do with getting rid of Vrak which will happen in a later episode. * Mr. Burley will make his return in the next two episodes. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode